The Gordon Stress Test
by Hybryd0
Summary: Alan stews, John sets him straight. 02x03 Episode tag


**John eyed his little brother as Alan completed their daily check in. Alan and Gordon were a few days into their month long quaritine after coming into contact with alien life. There was a tightness around Alan's eyes and lips, a curtness to his words that suggested something was definitely on the youngest brother's mind.**

" **Penny for your thoughts?" John asked. He could see the surprise flit across his brother's face. Clearly Alan expected him to end the check in the same way he had the last few days.**

 **Alan looked around, but it was more instinct than anything. He'd already reported that Gordon had gone to bed already.**

 **Ah. John suddenly thought he had and idea what was wrong.**

" **It's Gordon," Alan said. "I've never seen him act so unprofessional on a mission. Do you think he's jealous I was put in charge?"**

" **Not a chance," John says quickly, wanting to squash that train of thought as quickly as possible. He gave Alan a small smile, eyes twinkling with hidden mirth. "You've just experienced the Gordon stress test."**

" **Come again?"**

 **John chuckled softly. "The Gordon stress test. Dad figured anyone in charge needed to be prepared to deal with the most obnoxious people."**

" **So Scott has had to go through that?" Alan asked, and John could see some of the tightness easing from around his eyes.**

" **And Virgil. And I have as well," John said. "Welcome to the club."**

" **And none of you killed him?"**

" **The urge to do some bodily harm may have crossed my mind," John said wryly. "Ultimately it did serve it's purpose. It helped me to prepare to deal with people like Mr. Fischler."**

 **Alan leaned back in his seat and John could see him go from tense to thoughtful. His youngest brother could be quick to anger, but he was generally just as quick to cool down, especially if he could be made to see a situation in a different light. He would probably plan some payback for Gordon, but at least he was done thinking his older brother was trying to sabotage him.**

" **Do you think Scott told him to do it?" Alan asked after a few minutes.**

" **Scott and VIrgil aren't aware of that particular stress test. I figured out on my own," John answered. It hadn't been the hardest mystery to solve.**

" **You didn't tell them?"**

" **No," John said. "I wouldn't have told you either, but I didn't want you to go on thinking Gordon was trying to sabotage your leadership. It's more likely he did it because Dad would have told him to test you the same way."**

 **They were both quiet at that. It had gotten a little easier over time to talk about the Dad. It didn't hurt with the same kind of sharp pain it used to, but there were times when it stung just a little, like poking at a freshly healed wound that still had tender new skin.**

" **Do you think Dad would have been mad that we went off on the wild goose chase?" Alan asked eventually.**

" **I think he wouldn't have approved, but I think ultimately he would have been proud of you keeping your head and getting everyone out safely," John said. "You and Gordon both should be prepared for a lecture when you dirtside and debriefing."**

 **Alan groaned. "Scott will never let me lead another mission."**

" **I wouldn't go that far, but you brought this lecture on yourself. You made decisions and now you have to deal with the consequences. Thankfully this time the consequence is a lecture from Scott."**

 **Suddenly something on the console in front of John started to blink. He sat up and took a look, bringing it up on the hologlobe. "Sorry Alan, looks like duty calls."**

" **Let me guess, we have a situation?"**

" **Looks like," John said, starting to switch from big brother mode to work mode. "You should get some sleep."**

" **Yeah, yeah," Alan said, waving him off.**

 **John reached to cut the communication, but Alan called out to him.**

" **Hey John?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Thanks."**

 **John shot his brother a quick smile. "Anytime, Alan."**


End file.
